Dragons and Dragoons
by Dream Dragoness
Summary: A girl from Endiness named Dart arrives in Dragon City as a foreign exchange student with the Penn family as her guardians. But she'll learn that she's the new leader of the Dragoons and must help Artha in preventing a Dragon/human war. Part1. Moordryd/oc
1. Welcome, Dart

**Dragon Boosters and Dragoons**

_This follows the Dragon Booster series first._

_The Dart in this fic is a girl and a direct descendent of Dart and Shana from the Legend of Dragoon_

_I do not own Dragon Booster or the Legend of Dragoon._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Welcome, Dart**

It was a beautiful day in Dragon City. Well, save for the dragon traffic. The city was filled with everyday activities: People racing their dragons, shops open for business, and the casual banter. But there would be one thing new that day.

In a room within the underground catacombs, a man was waiting for someone. Someone he had been waiting for eleven years. The room was circular and dark, circling the strange platform that glowed in the center.

_She should be here any minute_. The man thought.

Then, a figure materialized in the center of the platform.

On the platform was a young girl about sixteen. She had blond hair and ice-blue eyes, wore a red tunic-like shirt with black pants, brown boots, and wore a red bandana upon her brow. She was carrying a couple of bags that no doubt held her belongings and, on her waist, a leather satchel tied around her waist and a broadsword.

As soon as the girl stepped down, the man walked up to her and asked. "I take it that you are Dart Feld?"

"Yes, I'm her." The girl, known as Dart, answered.

"I am Conner Penn, your guardian for your year here on Draconus." The man spoke.

Dart nodded in acknowledgement.

Conner then walked to a similar platform outside the room. "This teleporter will only take us out of here and into the city. Since there only two, we will have to ride on one of my dragons, Gawain, in order to get to my home."

At hearing the word "dragons" Dart stopped in her tracks with wide eyes and spoke.

"Dragons? There are DRAGONS here!"

Conner looked at Dart and realized why she was surprised.

On the continent of Draconus, dragons were as plentiful as people.

But on Dart's home continent, Endiness, dragons were extinct for a few millennia, and with the cultural separation of the two continents, it was no wonder that Dart had never seen a living dragon. From what the stable master remembered, despite not having any living dragons, the people of Endiness did know of the ancient race, but that knowledge went back as far as the beginning of the world. Such knowledge was judged as superstitious nonsense.

The people of Endiness, known as Westerners, were a proud people that retaliated when being told they were lying.

Conner could sense that same pride in the young foreigner, having met the same people when he was a lad.

As soon as the two were teleported to the surface, Dart began to cough lightly. Concerned about his charge, Conner turned toward Dart and spoke. "Are you alright, Dart?"

Recovering from her light coughing fit, Dart answered his question. "I can barely breathe without inhaling this air. No offense, but how can you stand this?"

Another thing about Endiness was that there was little to no pollution on the continent due to the fact that they were old-fashioned, like three thousand years. So Dart always breathed fresh air, which was making it difficult for her lungs to adjust to this environment.

Conner chuckled lightly as he relived Dart of her luggage. "You will get used to it in time, Dart. Believe me, I was just about the same when I went to Serdio when I was a boy. The clean air practically pierced my lungs."

The pair slowed down to allow Dart to get use to the air. After the pair turned the corner, Dart froze in her tracks.

Before her was a large creature that reminded her of a bull with forest green scales. It had a saddle on it built for two and was at least three times bigger than a horse. Sure enough, this was a dragon. Conner, seeing this, smiled and spoke. "Dart, I am honored to be present at the sight of an Endiness person seeing a dragon for the first time."

Dart nodded in silence. It was about thirty seconds when she spoke. "Are _all_ dragons like him?"

Continuing to smile at this girl's innocent naiveté, Conner began to explain. "Gawain here is actually one of the thirteen kinds of dragons, here on Draconus. He is a Green draconium bull-class dragon. Good for heavy work like construction, not for Draconus' favorite sport."

"And that is?" Dart asked.

"Dragon racing."

* * *

><p>As Gawain walked in the direction of Penn Stables, Conner began teaching Dart about the different kinds of dragons, their draconium, magging, and the races. All of this information continued to fascinate Dart. Never on Endiness could she have learned such amazing knowledge. It was then that a question came to her mind as they approached Penn Stables.<p>

"Mr. Penn, I was wondering."

"Yes"

"Would I be able to ride a dragon before the year is out? I mean, other than Gawain."

Conner gave a hearty laugh as they approached the gate. "Maybe, Dart. But I would have to teach you how to _ride_ before you could actually ride a dragon. There is still much that you need to learn, but I can see that you will have a dragon of your own before you return home."

A smile came to Dart's face as she sat back down. Conner said that she would get her own dragon soon, but neither knew how soon.

* * *

><p>As soon as Gawain entered the stables, he magged Dart off of him and placed her onto the ground.<p>

"I'm going to put your luggage and your sword in your room. Then I will give you a tour of the stables and have you meet your temporary 'brothers.' I will be back shortly. And as for a quick test, identify any dragon that passes you." Conner spoke as he rode off, leaving Dart in the open.

Dart leaned on a nearby wall and began to list the dragons that passed her by. "Hmm, Nautilus, Pack, Sky, Psi, Black..." That stopped her list.

Out of nowhere, a black dragon with gold markings began to approach her. A bit fearful without her sword, Dart pressed her back against the wall.

"N-nice dragon, good dragon."

The black and gold dragon walked until he was able to smell her, keeping Dart pinned against the wall with his muzzle. Dart didn't know what to do. Conner never told her about this kind of dragon and she knew nothing on how to defend herself.

Then, the black and gold dragon smiled. Dart watched as the dragon magged from around a corner a boy with black hair, upside down, and brought him to her.

"H-hey, Beau! Cut it out, let me down!" the boy cried. Grinning, the dragon, Beau, dropped him.

Seeing this, Dart covered her mouth and snickered. "Ha-ha, hey, that's not nice." Beau just grinned and snickered along with her.

The boy, annoyed, got back up on his feet and looked to the black and gold dragon. "Hey, what did you do that for?"

Beau gestured to Dart, causing the boy turn. He was startled by the sight of her and was a bit embarrassed at the situation.

"Oh, eh, sorry about that. Can I help you, Miss…"

"Dart Feld. I came here with Mr. Penn."

The boy gave a confused look before he spoke again. "You're Dart? But I thought you were a boy."

Being mistaken for a boy always irritated Dart, but she controlled her temper and spoke again. "My parents named me after an ancestor of mine. I figured they didn't care if I was a girl or not."

Beau shoved the boy in the back so he could introduce himself to Dart. "I'm getting there, Beau."

The boy then turned to Dart and shook her hand. "Anyway, my name's Artha Penn. And I believe you have met Beau."

The black and gold dragon nodded, still snickering.

Dart smiled at both the boy and the dragon. "Well Artha, Beau, it's a pleasure to meet you both."

As soon as the pair released their hands, another boy came from around the corner where Artha came from. "Artha! Where did you go?"

Artha waved to the boy, calling him. "Over here, Lance. I'm talking to Dart at the moment."

The boy, Lance, looked to Artha, then the girl. "_You're_ Dart? But you're a…"

"I know; Artha made that same mistake." Dart interrupted, trying not to lose her temper over the whole gender deal.

The boy then held up his hand, disappointed that the girl wasn't a boy. "My name's Lance Penn. I see you already met my brother."

Artha gave the boy a warning glace before Conner came back.

"I see you two have already met your new "sister" boys."

The boys nodded as Dart stroked Beau's muzzle. The action surprised the Penn family.

Conner walked up and examined the scene. "It seems that Beau likes you."

"I guess. What kind of dragon is he?"

"He is a Black and Gold Star-class Dragon, the only one of his kind."

Artha then spoke up. "How exactly did you 'meet' Beau, Dart?"

Dart explained her encounter with the dragon while she was taking her test. A

t the end of the story, Conner chuckled. "Only one day and you've already befriended a dragon. Especially when it's Beau we're talking about."

"What do you mean?" Dart asked.

Conner just shook his head. "I'll tell you later, Dart. Right now, you should be unpacking."

He then looked at his boys. "And you two best get back to work."

The boys groaned as Lance grabbed a broom while Artha took Beau back to his stable.

An hour later, Dart finished her unpacking and looked out the window. The view looked over the stable grounds and also gave Dart a view of the city. Sitting back down on her bed, Dart pulled out a blank journal with a red cover with gold markings. She picked up the journal back on Endiness so she could record her time on Draconus. She then pulled out a pen and began to write.

_If there was a scale of 1 to 10 on the Amazing Scale, then my first day here on Draconus would be a 20. First, I found out that dragons still exist on this continent. Second, on the way to the stables, I learned about the different kinds of dragons, their abilities, draconium, and dragon racing. But what took the cake was the fact that I made a couple of new friends today. _

_The first was a huge black and gold dragon named Beau. I was a bit startled at first, but he seemed to be quite friendly. The second was Artha Penn and his younger brother, Lance. To my annoyance, both boys thought that I was a boy until they met me. But despite that, my new "brothers" are quite an interesting sort. Mr. Penn said that this year was going to be an interesting for me; I might even go back to Endiness with a dragon of my own. _

_But, something tells me that something's going to happen. And it involves not only me, but my temporary family as well. Oh well, I'll let it slide for now. Got to check the place out and what not._

Dart then placed the journal in her end table drawer and left to go explore her new life on Draconus.

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe no one but me has ever done a LODDB crossover! It's got to be the best idea of the new year. Anyway, this follows the series, but I introduced Dart a day before the choosing. I got an interesting idea for this story, but I'm not telling. Also, this takes place three thousand years after the Legend of Dragoon. You get my drift?_

_Review, hold the flames please._


	2. The Choosing Part 1

**Chapter 2**

**The Choosing-Part 1**

Dart awoke the next morning still feeling the jetlag of her journey to this new continent. Well…you can't really call it jetlag if you came by teleportation portal. Anyway, since she woke up early, she decided to step outside and practice her swordplay.

The foreign girl changed into a red tank top and blue jean shorts that went to her knees, wearing ankle-high boots and her bandana. As she placed on her fingerless gloves, she went over to her smallest bag and pulled something out.

It was a blood red pendent that composed of a golden chain and an unusual red stone. The stone wasn't a ruby, nor was it painted. It was in the shape and design of an eye. An eye with a slit pupil.

This was her greatest treasure. Not because of the pendent itself, but the meaning behind it. As Dart continued to look at it, she clenched her opposite fist.

"Mom. Dad." She whispered.

Shaking her head, Dart placed the pendent around her neck and grabbed her sword. This was not a time to mourn the dead, nor the time to crave vengeance. She was here, on the other side of the world. Now was not the time to be thinking of that night.

With those thoughts in her head, Dart went out to practice.

As she did, she found a clear space on the "grounds" and began to swing her blade. Unbeknownst to the warrior, Beau and Conner were both awake and caught sight of the girl.

Beau was fascinated by the unique girl, sensing a power that seemed to rival his. After meeting the girl the other day, the black and gold dragon took a liking to her.

Conner noticed this, and he too had been keeping an eye on Dart. Like Beau, Conner sensed an ancient power within her. A power that was thought to have been lost long ago.

Looking at Beau, Conner whispered. "If all goes well today, you might be able to choose _two_ riders."

Conner then returned his thoughts to the day ahead, unaware that someone was plotting something sinister.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, on the other side of Dragon City…<strong>

"Three thousand years ago, a great Dragon-Human War threatened to rip apart the planet. But a single golden dragon, the last of its kind, chose two humans to be his heroes. One from the continent of Draconus, a Dragon Booster. The other from Endiness, a warrior who bore the power of the original dragons: a dragon knight. A Dragoon. This Dragon Booster, and the last gold dragon, along with the leader of the seven Dragoons, released the full power of the dragon and stopped the fight, by turning all dragons back to gold."

Inside a citadel that practically radiated darkness, a white haired man was facing a screen, while explaining the legend of the Dragon-Human war to his sixteen-year-old son.

"I have learned, Moordryd, that the ancient gold bone dragon has been bred back into existence. By my dear old friend: Conner Penn. He is holding secret auditions for riders. You will disguise yourself as an Elite-Class racer, and infiltrate Conner's racing stable. You will take the gold dragon."

The white-haired boy scoffed.

"Don't tell me how to steal dragons, father. My Down City crew and I have been stealing them for you all my life."

The man turned around, clearly informing his son not to be cocky.

"This dragon must not choose a Dragon Booster. The gold dragon is the only thing that can stop me. I will start a new Dragon-Human war. And when it's over…I will rule the world."

After the man had said that, Moordryd then asked a question. "And what about this…Dragoon leader?"

"Ah, yes. I have also learned that Conner is housing an Endiness girl for a student exchange program. I highly…_suggest_ that you find this girl and capture her. I can't let the gold dragon choose a Dragoon as well, now can I?"

"And what do you want me to do once I capture this 'Westerner'?" Moordryd asked.

The man smiled sinisterly.

"Bring her to me. If she is a Dragoon, I might as well attempt to put her powers into good use."

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the stables…<strong>

After Dart had finished her practice rounds, she heard the sound of thundering footsteps walking behind her. Turning around, she spotted Beau, who was approaching her.

"Hey, Beau. Good morning."

The dragon growled and grinned in his greetings as he sniffed the sword. Seeing this, Dart pushed the dragon back by the snout.

"Careful. This sword's pretty sharp."

It was then that Dart heard a familiar voice asked, "Then why do you carry it?"

She turned around again to find that the voice belonged to Lance, who was still a bit groggy.

"Morning, Lance. It's become a habit that I carry a sword around."

"But why?" Lance asked, unknowingly asking the same question that Beau was thinking about.

"Because, Lance. There are creatures in Endiness that tend to hurt and eat humans. So, some humans take up arms to defend themselves not only from the monsters, but bad humans as well. I prefer the sword, but there are other weapons that a person can choose. But, it's nothing for you to worry about. I was just getting some exercise since I got up early."

After Dart had given her explanation, she returned to the house quickly and returned her broadsword to her scabbard. Once done, she returned to the grounds. As soon as she got back, Conner called out to his two sons and his new 'daughter'. Once the trio of youths assembled, Conner gave them their duties for the day.

"Today is an important day, you three. It's the day that Beau might be able to choose his rider. Now, Artha, I want you and Lance to clean the place up. Dart, I want you to come with me for a minute."

The last sentence confused the three. But none the less, the boys began to clean the stables, while Dart joined Conner a few stables down.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Penn?" Dart asked.

"Please, call me Conner. Now, I called you here because I wanted to test something."

"Test?" The foreigner asked.

Conner didn't say a word, but lead Dart to a platform.

"Wait here."

Dart did as she was told as Conner left. He then returned with Beau. Once he got Beau into position, he returned to Dart.

"Dart. Before the other riders get here, I want to see if Beau can choose you as one of his riders."

This caused the girl's eyes to widen.

"But…Why me? Why now?"

Conner answered that question.

"Dart. Do you know of the Dragon-Human war?"

Dart shook her head.

"The closest things I could think of are the Dragon Campaign and the story of the Dragoons. Why?"

"Well, three thousand years ago, on this continent, a violent war between humans and dragons threatened to destroy the world. The last of the gold Star dragons, whose name was also Beaucephalis, chose two humans to help him stop the war. One was your namesake and ancestor, Dart Feld, who led the Dragoons into battle. He aided the Dragon Booster, a Draconian human chosen by Beaucephalis, in stopping the Dragon-Human war."

Conner then pointed to the pendent that Dart was wearing.

"That stone you wear was once his. It is proof that you are of his lineage. And so, I wish to test you. To see if Beau will choose you as one of his two riders."

After hearing the story, Dart could not find any words to speak. What if she was Beau's rider? Would that mean that she is a Dragoon like in the legends? With her curiosity peeked, Dart gulped.

"W-well. Alright."

Dart then waited until Conner steadied Beau, not that he needed to be. In fact, the dragon was excited about this test.

Ever since he was a pup, Beau was fascinated by the legend of the Dragoons. How five humans, a Giganto, and a Wingly were able to save the world from a creature known in legend as "The God of Destruction." So he really wanted to see if his new friend was indeed the next leader of the Dragoons.

However, before Dart could even get up the platform, the three heard Artha call out.

"Hey, Dad! We got a few early Drag-crows here!"

Sighing, Conner spoke to Dart. "Looks like this will have to wait. In the meantime, see if you can help out the boys. I'll have to test you later."

"Ok." Dart replied.

Then, she turned her head to Beau, stroking his muzzle.

"Sorry, Beau. Maybe later."

Beau was disappointed, but it couldn't be helped. Hopefully, the test will indeed come later.

* * *

><p>Later, as Dart made her way to another part of the stables, she spotted Artha being held up by the collar by a boy with white hair.<p>

"Hey! Hey! Knock it off." Dart called as she pulled the two boys apart.

The white-haired boy quickly dropped Artha and backed off. Artha, brushing himself off, began to protest.

"Argh! Dart! I have this."

Ignoring Artha, Dart turned to the white-haired boy.

"Look. I don't know who started this. But I am pretty sure fighting isn't allowed here. So if you are one of the racers that have an audience with Mr. Penn, you better head over to the meeting point."

The white-haired boy nodded.

"Understood. Although, you better speak to the Stable Brat here."

"I'll talk to him later. I've got other things to worry about."

As Artha walked off, Dart was about to follow when the boy spoke again.

"You're from Endiness, aren't you?"

Dart turned to the boy, cautious.

"How do you know?"

The boy then replied.

"There have been rumors of someone from Endiness coming here. Although, I never expected that they would send someone as lovely as you here."

Dart rolled her eyes.

"Well, I am from the west. But I think it's best that no one knows about it right now, Mr. ~"

The boy gave a smirk.

"Moordryd Paynn. I race dragons, unlike the Stable Brat. Perhaps sometime, I can show you how a _true _Draconian rides. _(A/N: Boy, doesn't that sound kinky. lol)_ Also, I am interested in the west from the eyes of a local."

Dart raised an eyebrow, but was still on edge.

"Maybe some other time. I busy right now, Mr. Paynn."

"Call me Moordryd. Otherwise, people will confuse me for my father." Moordryd half-joked.

But Dart ignored that joke, mental eye-rolling.

"My apologizes. I have to go now. But, thank you for not strangling anyone…Moordryd."

Moordryd nodded in acknowledgement. As Dart left, he thought to himself.

"_So that's the Westerner that father told me about. Even if she isn't a Dragoon, she is kind of cute."_

Realizing what he thought, Moordryd shook his head and headed for the front gates of the stable.

Several riders, including Moordryd, lined up in front of the gates of Penn Stables. Once every one was here, Conner approached the group.

"Thank you all for coming today. You are the best Street and Elite-Class racers in Dragon City, and I want you all to meet my new dragon."

Conner then gestured to the gate, which opened, revealing Beau. He had on multiple colored gears he had magged earlier.

"I believe he will be the most powerful dragon in on the planet."

Moordryd's eyes widened at the sight of the dragon.

_"The black and gold dragon of legend!"_

It was then one of the racer noticed the gear.

"What is that, Conner? Level 6 White Aero gear? 5 Blue Balance? 5 Red Speed Burst?"

Conner continued to speak.

"He can fully magnetize and use _all_ gear types and levels."

Another racer spoke in disbelief.

"A dragon that uses all gear colors? No dragon does that."

"See for yourself." Conner spoke as he nodded to Beau.

With the stable master's approval, Beau magged on some nearby gear that two of the racers had brought with them and magged them at their appropriate places. Thus, amazing the riders.

But then, Conner noticed something. Or should I say 'someone'.

"I know you." He spoke as he walked up to Moordryd, who tried and failed in hiding from Conner's gaze. "You're Word Paynn's son, Moordryd."

Moordryd smirked.

"What are you going to do about it, old man?"

Conner then spotted an eye symbol on Moordryd's shirt.

"The mark of the Dragon Eye crew, huh? My stable is off limits to Down City crew members. Go home, Moordryd."

As Moordryd began to walk off, Conner spoke again.

"Tell your father, my _old_ friend Word, I said…hello."

"Oh, I'll give him your message." Moordryd muttered sinisterly.

He then took a glance into the stable and found Dart reading a book. He kept walking, but Beau snarled, both in defensive for Dart, and sensing something dark about this boy.

As soon as Moordryd was gone, Conner then thought to himself.

"_So. Word Paynn knows about the black and gold dragon. Could it be possible that he knows about the Dragoons as well?"_

"Excuse me." Conner then spoke to the riders.

With that said, the riders began to converse amongst themselves as Conner spoke to Artha. Dart, seeing this, decided to put down the book she was reading and see how Beau was doing.

"You doing alright, big guy?" She asked as she approached the black and gold dragon.

Beau, happy to see the golden haired girl, responded by nuzzling her face. This caused the girl to chuckle in amusement.

"Heh-heh. You're just a big softy, aren't you?"

The riders were impressed by how this strange girl somehow had a natural talent for befriending a riderless dragon. This did not go unnoticed by the Penn's, nor by Moordryd, who was watching nearby.

Artha, watching his sister, spoke to his father.

"You think Dart is this 'Dragoon' the Dragon Priests told you about?"

Conner, watching Dart interact with Beau, answered his son.

"I strongly believe that she is one of them, Artha. I can clearly see the fire glowing brightly within her."

Artha couldn't understand what his father meant by fire, but even his own gut instinct told him that something about Dart was unnatural.

* * *

><p>After the father-son discussion, the Penn family continued with the day's event. They watched as another rider climb up the platform and settle himself on Beau's saddle.<p>

"Mags his own gear? Right. Let's take him for a spin around…"

But before the rider could even finish the sentence, Beau's eyes widen as the golden glow of his mag energy shoots the rider off of him. A sign of rejection. Beau snickered at the result.

Lance, Artha, and Dart watched from the side as riders continue to try and fail.

"He can mag his own gear..." Artha replied as another rider was rejected into the Penn Stables sign.

Lance finished the sentence. "…but not the rider."

As they watch the rider slide off the sign, Dart asked the boys, "Is it like this for all dragons?"

Artha, cooled off from the Moordryd event, answered. "Not really. This audition apparently is for Beau only."

Conner, recovering from a flinch he gave off, muttered in disappointment.

"It looks like Beau won't choose anybody."

But any sounds were cut off at the sound of thundering footsteps approaching the stables. A red, bipedal dragon skid to a stop, causing a dust cloud to temporarily blind the group. When the dust cleared, the dragon's rider walked forward.

It was a girl about Dart and Artha's age. She was wearing a yellow, teal, and pink racing outfit with a matching helmet. From what Dart could see, the girl had shoulder-length blue hair. And a smug look on her face.

"Ok. The rest of you can all go home." She spoke.

One of the riders spoke to another in annoyance. "Oh, great. Kitt Wonn. She thinks she's the best dragon racer anywhere."

Kitt walked past them, speaking, "I beat most of you last week in the Fire Cave, didn't I?"

She then walked up the platform before turning to the small crowd.

"Now, pay attention."

Dart gave a physical eye roll.

_"She who boasts gets her foot shoved into her mouth. That's what I say."_ She thought.

But she then looked at Artha, who instead of agreeing with her, was seemingly attracted to the newcomer. Dart scoffed.

"For crying out, Artha. Get a grip."

But her attention changed when she heard the riders speak in astonishment.

"She's on!"

As Dart turned her head, she saw that the girl was indeed on Beau's back.

"_Give it a minute." _She thought.

"_That's…_ how it's done." But Kitt spoke too soon as she was magged off of Beau and landed on Artha, causing both Dart and the dragon to snicker.

"Nice shot, Beau." Dart whispered to the dragon, which earned her another snicker from Beau.

"Gah. So…that's how it's done." Artha replied amusingly.

Narrowing her eyes, Kitt got off the boy, growling in frustration. Conner then looked to the riders.

"Anyone else?" But the remaining riders backed out, for fear of the unpredictable rejections of the gold dragon. Kitt, however, decided that it was time for a bit of revenge.

"What about your son, Conner? The Stable Boy?"

Lance, seeing this, took this as a time to tease Artha.

"Yeah~. What about the Stable Boy?"

"You know, this Stable Boy thing is really beginning to scrape my scales." Artha replied, becoming irritated.

Conner approaches him and hands him a white and blue jacket with a golden spinning star on the back.

"Here. You'll need my old racing jacket. You do race in your dragon vid-game really well."

But Artha countered. "Exactly. It's just a game."

But, in Dart's eyes, Conner was determined to prove to Artha that he could race as well as his vid-game. That he can race real-life dragons.

"Listen. The dragon is just like the great power within you. Relax. Open your mind and your heart. And release that power. Release the dragon."

From the look on Artha's face, Dart could clearly see that Conner's pep talk was working.

But then Kitt opened her mouth.

"Come on, Stable Boy. Let's see what you got."

She then tossed the boy a white and blue helmet to him. As Artha's mood changed from confident to nervous as he readied himself to climb on, Dart turned her attention to Kitt.

"You know, you're only making yourself an even bigger loser. No need to drag everyone else down."

Kitt scoffed at her. "And what exactly do you propose, Miss Westerner?"

This caught the attention of the other riders.

"She's a Westerner?"

"I thought she was from out of town before. But from Endiness?"

Seeing this, Kitt spoke to the other riders.

"Oh come on. Haven't you noticed her clothing? The way she asks questions one would know at a young age? Only people from Endiness are clueless about our dragons."

The last sentence sent Dart's temper to the edge.

"What did you just say?"

Kitt looked back at her, smugly.

"You heard me. Your people are clueless when it comes to dragons."

That sent Dart over the edge.

"Look here, Miss Arrogant! My people know more about dragons than whatever you can comprehend. In fact, if it wasn't for my country, there wouldn't be any dragons, would there?"

"Oh. You mean those old fairy tales about the beginning of the world and dragons and humans working together to obtain freedom from a bunch of non-existent flying beings? Give me a break. Your country is full of…"

"That's enough!" Conner intervened, breaking up the catfight the girls were having.

He looked to Kitt.

"Dart here is an ambassador from Endiness. If something should happen to her, it could ignite our two countries into war. Think what you want of Endiness and its people, but keep your opinions to yourself."

He then turned to Dart.

"And Dart. The last thing we need right now is a fight. I suggest you two cool down before something else happens."

Despite Conner's warning, the two girls glared at each other before walking in separate directions.

* * *

><p>After the unsuccessful attempt for Artha to ride Beau, (thanks to Lance and a draconi-yum bar), Kitt, wanting to get back at Dart for earlier, spoke up.<p>

"Why don't you try Miss Westerner? That is, of course, if she is allowed."

Dart glared at Kitt but managed to keep her temper in check.

"I don't need to prove anything to you."

"But, she does have a point." Conner replied to the surprised Dart. "If Beau won't choose anyone from here, then maybe someone from outside our borders would be suited for him."

Taking Conner aside, Dart whispered to him.

"Conner, please. I don't want to do this for the wrong reasons. What would happen if I'm not chosen to be Beau's rider?"

"Have faith in yourself, Dart." Conner replied. "From what I have seen, Beau responds to you well and it's obvious you two have already forged a strong friendship. One needed to protect and unify this planet. And what's better is that you know when not to do something if the reasons are all wrong. This is why I want you to try and test yourself now instead of later."

Despite her protests, Dart knew even then that Conner was right. No use fighting about it if it's going to happen anyway. Besides, there was the Dragoon matter at hand. So, ignoring her better judgment, Dart accepted the task.

Once Conner announced that Dart was going to try, the other riders, including Kitt were eager to watch and see what happens. As Conner returned Beau to the platform's edge, Dart began to walk up the steps. Each step she took, her heart beat faster and faster. But she knew she had to do this.

Once she got the top of the platform, Dart turned her attention to Beau. The black and gold dragon, who was looking back at the girl in anticipation, listened as Dart whispered to him.

"Hey. If I'm not one of your riders, could you reject me gently?"

Beau nodded in agreement, secretly hoping that he wouldn't reject her.

Looking at the pair, Conner then asked the girl, "Are you ready, Dart?"

Taking a deep breath, Dart gave her answer.

"Yes."

With that said, Dart turned till she faced the riders, sat on Beau's back, and swung her leg over.

"She's on."

One of the riders replied. But they waited for the response. This didn't take long as the golden markings on Beau's body began to shimmer like sun-kissed water. The riders covered their eyes as the light glowed brighter and brighter.

This went on for a few seconds before the light and shine faded. Understanding what this meant, Conner gave out the response.

"It seems that Beau has accepted Dart Feld of Endiness as his rider!"

* * *

><p>After the announcement, Conner had seen the riders out. Reactions for Beau's choice were various amongst the crowd.<p>

The riders were stunned beyond words; Kitt narrowed her eyes at Dart, clearly not forgiving her for humiliating her; Lance was heavily impressed and Conner was relieved that Dart was the chosen Dragoon. That meant all that was left to do is to locate the Dragon Booster. Artha, though still sore about what had happened to him earlier, surprisingly felt proud of his foster sister.

This left Moordryd, who contacted his father once the choosing was over.

"Father. It's just as you suspected. The dragon of legend chose the Westerner as his first rider. She is the head of the Dragoons."

Word was not pleased.

"What! I thought I had told you _not_ to let her try."

"Apparently, Kitt Wonn provoked her and Penn allowed her to try. But that means I can capture both dragon and Dragoon at the same time."

Word thought about what about what his son had said. If the black and gold dragon had just picked the Endiness rider, chances are she was still unaware of the power that dwelled within her.

"Very well. But make sure you capture the girl immediately. We don't want her to fully awaken now, do we?"

Moordryd nodded. "Understood, Father."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Dart was lying on the couch in the den of the house. Lance was playing his vid-game and Artha was looking over the golden star amulet he got from his father. After looking long enough, Artha decided to place the amulet away and pester his foster sister. He got up from his chair and walked over to a seat across from the couch.<p>

Smirking, he spoke. "So…how does it feel to be known throughout the city as the first Endiness person to have a Draconian dragon?"

Dart sighed.

"If you're trying to tease me, choose another time. I'm still in shock about this."

"I'll say. Beau choosing you as his rider? That's drac! And Dad did say that he will give you lessons. Who knows? Maybe you'll be the first Westerner to compete in the All-City Races." Lance told her, not taking his eyes off of his game.

"Yeah. But what about after the year is up. I mean, how I can handle Beau when I…"

But her words were cut off when she heard noises outside. Sitting up, Dart looked to the source of the sounds, which was coming from outside the door.

Grabbing her sword, Dart whispered to the boys.

"Stay here."

Artha was about to protest when he thought about Lance. Deciding to stay with him, Artha whispered to Dart.

"Be careful."

Dart nodded as she headed out of the door.

Once she was out of the door, Dart snuck her way out to the stables, where the noise was the loudest. She peeked around the corner to find three unknown riders with black dragon eye markings on their clothing surrounding Beau. He was being held back by some sort of green trapping gear.

"Quickly! Place the black control gear!"

One of the riders, a helmeted Moordryd, whispered. As soon as the black gear was on, Dart decided to take action. She stepped out into the open and readied her sword.

"Hey you! What are you doing to my dragon?" She demanded.

Turning around to face the foreigner, Moordryd smirked as he thought to himself.

_"So, she did come. Perfect."_

"Dragon Eyes! Surround and capture her!" He called out.

Cain and the other Dragon Eye riders grinned as they obeyed Moordryd's order. However, as they circled her, Dart smirked back.

"So, six of you and one of me. What's a poor girl to do?" She spoke mockingly.

As they lunged at her, Dart stabbed her sword into the ground and perform some martial arts to send her attackers back. This wasn't any ordinary style. This was a style that was unique to the southwestern islands of Endiness.

"_Note to self: Thank Troy for teaching me the basics."_

But as she was ready to kick Cain in the face, a whip-like weapon quickly wrapped around her, immobilizing her.

"Wha-what the?"

Moordryd approached her, reeling in the whip.

"Now, now. Why don't you be a good girl and come with us. Our…superior is looking forward to meeting you."

"Yeah? Well I'd rather not meet him." Dart told him off. "Now tell me. What are you doing to my dragon?"

Under his helmet, Moordryd smirked. He liked this girl's guts. But before he could tell her, an explosion went off at the house. This caught the girl's attention.

"What the?"

"Well, well, well. Looks like the Stable Brats won't be able to join the party." Moordryd replied.

But, unbeknownst to Moordryd, the sound of Lance and Artha's cries set something off in Dart. Her smug look faded into a paralyzing fear as the memory of a similar fire roared through her mind.

"_No. Not again!"_

Instead of being calm or quiet, the sight of the fire caused the girl to go off in a rage. Looking to her masked captor, venom dripped from her words as she spoke.

"No. I will not let this happen. Not again!"

She began to struggle so violently that Moordryd was beginning to worry that he was not going to contain her.

"Quick! Tie her up and round up that dragon!"

Beau, hearing the Penn boys' voices and the sight of Dart's reaction to the fire caused a reaction as well. His thoughts on the three youths, Beau struggled to get out of his bonds. His newfound strength caused him to strain the control gear. Moordryd, seeing this, widened his eyes.

"Impossible! He's breaking free! Stop him! I want that dragon!"

But it was too late. Beau, with all his might, broke the control gear. He then straightened himself out before roaring at Moordryd and began to glow gold.

"Hold on. Another Mag Burst!"

Before the other riders could act, streams of light shot from Beau's body, picking up the riders and tossing them aside.

With the riders temporarily out of the way, Beau made his way to Dart, who was breaking free from the whips. He helped her out by biting into the loose rope.

"Thanks, Big Guy." Dart told him as she got on Beau's back. "Now. Let's go and get the others."

With that said, the pair made their way to the house, Dart grabbing her sword on the way. Once they reached the house, Beau burst through, creating a large hole in the wall. Dart then spotted Artha, who was racing up to them.

"Oh. Am I glad to see you two."

"Where are Lance and Conner?" Dart asked, worried about the remaining Penn's.

"Lance made it outside and I don't know where Dad is." Artha replied, his tone changing to worry at the last bit.

"Well. Let's get out of here. This place is going to collapse!" Dart told him as he grabbed her arm as she hoisted him onto Beau's back.

However, Beau jerked, as if feeling a shock throughout his body. He then raised his head, growling a strained growl.

"What's happening?" Artha asked.

But before Dart could answer, a golden star mark appeared on Beau's forehead, a bright light illuminating the area. As both he and Dart covered their eyes, Artha remembered what his Dad told him earlier that day.

"_The ones Beau chooses will be the Dragon Booster and the leader of the Dragoons."_

As the light faded, Beau burst through another wall, which held Lance on the other side. Artha whooped in excitement while Dart was trying to keep steady. When they reached him, Lance spoke in shock to his brother.

"Beau chose…you?"

"Well…yeah. I…"

But before Artha could finish, they heard the voices of the crew members calling nearby. As Lance got on, Beau ran over to the edge of the Penn Stables platform.

Once they reached the edge, Beau allowed the three humans to slide off his tail and onto the railing of the platform before turning back to bid some time. When he returned, he used his Mag energy to cause the Stable sign to fall, blocking Moordryd from one of the desired prizes. In frustration, Moordryd burst through on his dragon, Decepshun, but found no trace of the black and gold dragon. That is…until he saw a tail slide off the platform.

On the rail, Artha whispered as he, Dart, and Lance got back on Beau.

"No way out. No what out."

Lance then pointed ahead.

"What about that building?"

"That's too far for…"

But Dart's words were cut off as Beau took off. As they reached the end of the railing, both Dart and Artha remembered another thing that Conner had taught them.

"_The dragon is just like the great power within you. Release the dragon."_

As if on cue, a sort of a shield appeared around the front of Beau. The shield glowed brighter as he went faster on the raw power of both of his riders. It was enough to allow him to jump and made the leap to the distant building, despite the rough landing as he slide to a sign, causing the three humans to fly off him and over the sign.

Sitting up, Artha beamed.

"We made it!"

"Speak for yourself." Lance called from his trashcan landing spot.

Dart, who landed on her stomach, coughed for some air.

"That sure takes the wind out of you."

Looking back to find that the attackers were not going to follow them, Dart asked Artha.

"What do we do now?" Artha, helping Lance out of the trash, spoke.

"Simple. We find a good hiding place for the night. Once we do, I'll call a friend of mine and he can contact us."

With that said, the three youths got back on Beau and rode off.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the three humans and the dragon of legend were resting in an undercroft in Squire's End when a dark-skinned boy with maroon hair riding a green bull-class dragon approached them. Beau growled while Dart was on the defensive. Artha calmed them down.<p>

"Relax guys. It's my friend Parmon and his dragon, Cyrano."

The new dragon, Cyrano, magged down Parmon, who began to speak to Artha in a serious, yet nervous tone.

"I've got your call. What are you doing in Squire's End? This is Down City Crew territory. Dragon City Security doesn't even come down here."

Artha answered him. "Somebody tried to kidnap Dart and steal Beau. And this is where Beau stopped running."

Artha looked back to see Dart and Lance petting Beau's muzzle, calming him down. He then looked back to Parm, a look of worry on his face.

"Hey. Did you see my father? He's not answering my calls."

Parm gave him the grave news.

"I checked the stables. All I found…was this."

He then held up Conner's old racing jacket. The same one he tried to give to Artha that same day. Covering his grief-filled eyes, Artha spoke again.

"Dart saw the symbol of the crew that attacked the stable. A black dragon eye." His eyes then flashed with anger and vengeance. "They're responsible for what happened."

Parm spoke again, trying to prevent the recklessness from Artha.

"Down City crews have spies everywhere. If they want your dragon and foster sister, they can track you down. They pay people to talk. They can…"

But then he was interrupted by Lance.

"I'm hungry."

"And what about food! Do you realize how much a dragon like Beau needs to eat?"

It was then that Artha got an idea.

"Parm. I'm gonna street race."

This baffled his long-time friend as he continued.

"The best defense is a good offense. We need money. We need to eat. And Down City crews race in the All-City Races. I'm going after them."

"If it's any consolation, I would like to help." Dart replied. "I just know that if I had done something sooner, this wouldn't have happened."

"You cannot! No offense, Miss Feld, but you have no experience in riding dragons and they'll identify Beau and come after you again."

Artha countered.

"We-well. Then Beau will have to stay here with Dart. I can race another dragon."

Both Beau and Dart shook their heads at the idea.

"Sorry guys." Artha told them.

But before Dart could speak, another golden glow formed around Beau again. This time, when it flashed, Beau's colors changed from black and gold to red and dark blue with white stripes.

This amazed the group.

"Did you see that? He changed color!" Lance exclaimed.

"I see it. I just don't believe it. Artha. What does this mean?" Parm asked.

"It means you can race Beau!" Lance answered.

Looking at the amulet again, Artha spoke. "It means…I can do a lot more than that."

* * *

><p>After Parm went home for the night and Lance was asleep with his dragon, Fracshun, who had caught up with the family earlier, Dart pulled Artha aside until they were next to Beau.<p>

"Hey. I'm helping you, whether you like it or not."

Artha protested. "But Dart. Even if Beau has a disguise, everyone knows that you are the black and gold dragon's rider."

"But Artha, do you remember what your Dad said? The black and god dragon is to choose two riders. One from the West, who will become the leader of the new generations of Dragoons; and one from the East, who will become the Dragon Booster."

"So?"

"So…if anyone asks, I'll say we had found the Dragon Booster and I entrusted our dragon to him."

"And what about the part of being a dragoon?" Artha asked.

"Now that I know what we're up against, if they tried to take me again, I won't waste time in using my sword."

Artha looked at Beau, who "shrugged" at Dart's answer.

Sighing, Dart spoke again.

"Look. It means we'll be partners in this. When the time comes, we'll figure it out. But right now, let's rest and ready ourselves for tomorrow. OK?"

Despite Dart's unclear logic, Artha agreed to that last part as he shook Dart's hand while Beau placed his paw on their joined hands in agreement.

"Ok…partner."

And with that, the two foster siblings sat down against Beau and the three of them fell asleep, Artha wearing the amulet and Dart's red pendent shining in the faint light.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the long wait. Chapter 2 is finally up. Troy is an oc of mine that will be coming later in the fic.<em>

_Read and review, please. No flames, please._


	3. The Choosing Part 2

**Chapter 3**

**The Choosing-Part 2**

_Sorry it took so long._

* * *

><p>A week after the fire at Penn Stables, Dart was joining Lance and Parm to greet Artha and Beau. The morning after that night, Artha signed up to join in the All-City races. By far, he always made it to dead last, if finishing at all. The money from participating in the race, plus some small part-time jobs that both Artha and Dart manage to hook up, was enough to feed the small group and their dragons.<p>

As Artha approached, Parm spoke up. "Well, at least you didn't finish last this time."

"Yeah. Hey, I'm getting better, aren't I?" Artha replied smugly.

"Yeah. You finding new ways to stink." Lance joked as he retrieved Artha's helmet and put it on his head." Beau snickered at the remark, earning a grin from Dart.

Parm continued to speak seriously to Artha.

"Seriously Artha. If you don't make some substantial improvement in your overall racing effectiveness AND gains to the point standings, you're going to be dropped from the All-City Racing Circuit. And then what will we do?"

Looking at his amulet, Artha spoke, gloomily.

"I know, Parm. I have to race. I have to get better."

Seeing that one of his riders was becoming depressed, Beau placed his head on Artha's shoulder.

Parm then continued.

"Well, you don't need to worry. You have us. Your buds. Your troops. Your guides. Your fellowship. Your…"

"Racing team!" Lance finished, holding a flash stick.

But the said stick flashed, caused Lance to be temporarily blind as Dart took the stick away.

"Yep. There's my race team." Said Artha.

"I think what they mean is that we've got your back." Dart told him. "And we do. The track around the stables is almost cleared out and repaired. Once that's done, we can train there."

Artha groaned at the thought of more training. Even thought he was the one racing, Dart had been insistent that they train every day. He protested it once, only to be countered by Dart's knowledge and experience as a warrior.

Sighing, Artha spoke. "I know that, Dart. But look at us. Look at this gear."

He then sighed as he took a couple of steps away from the group.

"What a mess."

He then froze as he spotted Kitt Wonn adjusting her gear on her Red dragon, Wyldfyr. Seeing the boy's goofy look, Lance decided to tease his older brother.

"Isn't that your girlfriend, Kitt Wonn?"

Artha snapped out of his trance when he heard that, scoffing at his little brother.

"Hey! She's not my girlfriend, dork."

Dart, Parm, and Beau listened in as Lance teased Artha by whispering to them.

"Artha's in love~. Artha's in love~."

The boy giggled while Parm and Dart were doing their best to hold their laughter back at Lance's remark. In retaliation, Artha approached his brother and turned the helmet that was still on Lance's head backwards so he couldn't see.

As Lance was trying to find his way around, Parm spoke to Artha and Dart.

"Artha. I've got a plan. For the next race, try using this."

He then pulled out the ViddGame controller he and Artha were using the day of the choosing. This cause uncertainty for both Artha and Dart.

"Our ViddGame controller?" Artha asked.

Parm enthusiastically explained to them.

"Ah-ah-ah. It _was_ our ViddGame controller. Now, it's my latest invention. See, I took the wireless remote scanning interface to the racing game we designed and reprogrammed the binary output containment chip to react to real race conditions, and I put the cellular communication link in the…forward…cranial shielding…of your…"

But Parm halted his science speech when he saw the Penn Brothers and Beau half-asleep with confusion and boredom while Dart was trying to figure out what in the world he was talking about.

Clearing his throat, Parm gave a simpler explanation.

"Um…you can race Beau just like in the game."

That cleared things up with the boys and Beau, but Dart was still behind.

"You do realize we have no such technology on Endiness, right?"

"I'll explain it to you later, Dart. For now, let's just get ready for the next race." Artha told the foreigner.

But unbeknownst to the Penn Racing Team, Moordryd and Cain were watching nearby.

"So. The annoying stable brats survived the fire. And now Artha Penn is street racing? Heh. What a joke."

"I don't know. Cool dragon." Cain spoke.

Moordryd turned to Cain in annoyance and ordered him.

"Get as much Green Ramming, Black Control, and Light Blue Stun gear on my dragon, Desepshun, as she can mag."

Cain turned to Moordryd, wondering why he was asking for all of that gear.

"But that gear would just slow both of you down. This is a Speed Race."

Moordryd looked at the race track sinisterly.

"Not anymore. Some racers have their methods. I have mine. If I'm the last one standing, I still win."

* * *

><p>Dart watched with eagerness from the team's spectator box with Lance and Parm as the Race Marshall started of the race. Ever since Artha's first street race, she had become fascinated with the sport and often asked Parm and Lance various questions about the event, the racers, and their dragons. At first, she was hardly interested, thinking that it was just some dragons running in a circle, and was a bit mad about how the racers were treating their dragons, even though she didn't know why she felt like that.<p>

But as time, and explanations from the team, even Beau with basic yes-and-no questions from Dart, and a variety of tracks in Dragon City; the Dragoon soon found herself eager to watch the races, even if Artha always lost. She made a mental note to tell her friends back home about this.

She was certain that these races would be easily picked up on Endiness.

As the racers took off, Parm contacted Artha with his communication device.

"Artha. Use the ViddGear!"

She watched as Artha pressed a button on his helmet's visor to bring up the ViddGame screen. But instead of a game, the image of his three companions appeared. Parm continued to instruct.

"Race like you're playing the game. Speed is lower-right; the racers are in yellow, adjust the tail stabilizers, more to the side gear-!"

But Artha interrupted the professor.

"Let me do this! Ok, Parm? I'm the one mag-locked on the back of this dumb dragon!"

Hearing those words, Beau retaliated by mag-bursting Artha over an underpass as the rider screamed. Once Artha was over the road, Beau magged him again and locked him back onto the saddle. Artha, with his helmet covering his eyes, spoke.

"Uh, I mean-I'm mag-locked on the back of this nice dragon!"

The boys were amazed.

"Whoa! Great mag-jump." Parm spoke.

"Yeah. You don't stink!" Lance spoke in surprise.

Dart was watching the race, but managed to speak into the device.

"Enough of that. This race is hardly over. Keep an eye on your draconium levels until you get close to the end."

Artha nodded as he continued to race. But Kitt caught up with him and called out.

"Stable Boy! Don't move your draconium controller so far forward! You're draining all of your dragon's energy!"

Artha tried to adjust but Kitt stopped him.

"Not like that! Like this!"

With that, Kitt use some Level 5 Red Thruster gear to accelerate Wyldfyr. Seeing that, Artha spoke to himself.

"Now. What did Dad say to me? Relax and release the power. Release the dragon."

Artha closed his eyes as he tried to release the dragon. Soon, Beau was able to increase his speed, a barrier appearing as he ran.

He was able to pass a few racers until Moordryd, riding Desepshun, saw this.

"What! The stable boy!"

Dart was watching with awe and concern as Parm spoke into the ViddGear.

"Amazing! You've reached Vortex velocity! You're going almost two hundred!"

Hearing this, Artha opened his eyes in surprise.

"What!"

"No!" Dart called out as Beau began to slow down, the barrier vanishing.

"Wait! What happened? What did I do? How did I do that?" Artha asked aloud.

"You tell us!" Dart called out.

But when she returned her eyes to the track, she spotted Cain setting some sort of device onto the track.

"Parm! Take a look at this."

Parm looked into his binoculars and saw what Dart was looking at.

"Oh no!" He then immediately contacted Artha. "Artha! Look out! It the-!"

But the line was somehow cut as Dart saw Moordryd land an Energy Whip at Beau.

Artha managed to get into contact with Parm and the others and Parm was able to tell him of the Disrupter Flash bomb in the track. The crew watched in anticipation as Artha got close. But when it seemed that he was going to hit it, Beau jumped to the side, causing Desepshun to slip and the whip to disconnect, just in time as the flash bomb went off, sending Moordryd flying.

But as they were close to the finish line, Beau began to tire out.

"Come on, Beau. Come on! Release the dragon, Beau!" Artha chanted, trying to increase Beau's speed.

But even Dart could see that Beau's energy levels were depleted and that there was no way to win now. This was proven with the remaining racers passing him and finishing before him.

Dart sighed as she and the boys went to meet up with Artha and Beau.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was quite a move you did back there." Parm told Artha as they headed out.<p>

"Yeah. I got your message. Thanks." Said Artha. "So. How'd I do in the race?"

"Second to last and you lost most of your gear. In other words, not so very good."

Dart then placed a hand on Artha's shoulder.

"At least you were close this time, Artha. You just have to learn how to control the use of Beau's energy."

"I got that tip too. I'll have to remember that next time. Are you sure you've never seen a dragon street race before, Dart?" Artha asked.

Dart shook her head.

"No. We have horse races on Endiness, though, and if it works there, it works here, right?"

But as they continued to talk as they left, the Penn crew were unaware of Moordryd and Cain glaring at them from behind.

"This isn't over, Artha Penn. Come on! We'll get that girl, too." Moordryd ordered.

However, the two Dragon Eye crew members were also unaware of Kitt and Wyldfyr behind them, listening in.

"A street crew after Stable Boy and Miss Westerner? This can't be good."

* * *

><p>Later that night, the Penn crew was back at the ruins of Penn Stables.<p>

Parm asked Artha nervously, "What are we doing back at your father's stable? We can't hide here. It's too dangerous."

Artha answered his nervous friend.

"We're not here to hide, Parm."

With that said, Artha pressed a series of buttons next to one of the doors of a stable and opened the door, revealing all sorts of gear. Lance recognized this immediately.

"Drac. The rest of Dad's gear."

Artha then placed a hand on Parm's shoulder and spoke again.

"You guys pack up the rig. I'll be right back. Dart, you're with me."

Raising an eyebrow at this, Dart followed Artha to the ruins of the house. It was hardly livable, but it was still standing after the fire. Once inside the building, Dart spoke.

"So what do we need to do here?"

Artha turned to his foster sister.

"Some of the things we will need are in here. And your room seemed to have made it. Grab your things and meet me at the den."

Dart raised her eyebrow higher, but complied.

After she gathered her things, she returned to find Artha looking at a surviving photograph of him, Lance, and Conner. She could tell that he was in deep thought concerning the events of the past week. Looking at the house herself, Dart understood what he was thinking about.

"The same thing happened to me." She whispered.

The two teens then heard the door open and Lance came in.

"Where's Dad?"

Artha stood up, stretching his hand toward his brother.

"Come here, Lance. We need to talk."

Knowing that they needed their brother-time, Dart spoke.

"I'll be outside."

As soon as she left the brothers, Dart looked up to the sky as she thought aloud.

"Even though I'm older now, history managed to repeat itself. At least the people that did this are still in this city."

She then laid out a blanket on the ground near Beau's stable and began to write the events in her journal. Once she was done, Dart pulled out the pendent and held it up to the nearby street lights. Even with the various colors of this new world, the stone still shone brightly in red. Still gazing at the stone, Dart sighed.

"You guys aren't the only ones who lost someone due to a gang and a fire. Maybe, when I'm ready, I'll tell you."

She then placed the stone back onto her chest and spoke to herself.

"Some Dragoon, huh? Can't even protect your foster brothers from something you are familiar with."

As Dart thought to herself, she and the boys were unaware of Kitt watching from a nearby rooftop.

"There's Penn and Feld. Where's Paynn?"

* * *

><p>Dart was helping Parm and Lance with loading the gear onto Cyrano when Artha went to check on Beau. Beau was looking into a crack in the wall that was showing a bit of light when Artha spoke.<p>

"What is it, boy? What's wrong?"

Beau turned his head to the crack in the wall and with his head, he moved a hook up. The action caused the boards on the stable wall to part, revealing a secret room.

"What?" Artha whispered.

His gaze turned to Beau as the Dragon of Legend entered the chamber.

"Beau?"

Beau didn't respond.

"Beau!" Artha called again, trying to deter the dragon from entering the strange chamber.

Until a long, red and blue tail came out and wrapped around Artha, pulling him in as the wall closed before Dart could see what was wrong.

Once Artha was inside the small room, he realized that is was actually an elevator.

"I don't think this is a good-" His sentence went to a scream as Beau pressed a button with his muzzle. "-IDEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The elevator took the dragon and rider to a sort of a cavern that, what Artha had figured, was miles beneath Dragon City. Maybe as close as the legendary Old City, the lowest and oldest level of Dragon City.

As Artha and Beau walked down the stone path to the center of this cavern, the boy took notice of the two rows of statues that lined the pathway. Each one they passed, golden markings would glow on the statues. But as they pressed on, a figure stepped out of the shadows behind them. Hearing the sound of someone's footsteps, Artha turned around while Beau stopped. The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing to be a man dressed in blue-green priest robes. He was walking with a staff and had a mask over his face that was in the design of a dragon's head.

"Do not be afraid. I knew you would return here."

Beau seemed to have complied with the man's message while Artha remained tense as the man passed him and faced them both.

"Your dragon is the one, Artha Penn. The Dragon of Legend."

Artha managed to speak, questions filling his mind.

"H-how do you know my name? Who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Dart was finishing up her surveillance of the stables as Lance helped Parm finish with the packing. Parm, hearing Lance's humming, turned to the boy.

"Make sure to grab some Level 5 Thruster gear, Lance."

"Hey guys. Have either of you seen Artha? I can't find him anywhere." Dart asked as she returned to the boys and Cyrano.

"I'm sure he's alright, Dart. He can use his Com-link to communicate should anything happen." Parm explained.

But just as it seemed that Dart was going to relax, the sound of dragons caught their attention. The warrior narrowed her eye at the sight of the crew that had attacked them the night of the fire. Their leader, a helmeted Moordryd, spoke menacingly.

"Where's Artha Penn?"

Parm panicked. "It's the street crew! Run, Lance! Run!"

But his efforts to get the boy to flee with Dart were in vain as the crew shot Green Restraining gear at them. Only Dart was able to evade capture.

Withdrawing her sword, Dart sliced the Restraining gear in halves until the crew was out. Holding her sword, Dart spoke.

"I've underestimated you last time. This time, I won't be holding back."

Moordryd smirked beneath his mask.

"Fine by me. Let's see what you've got, Dragoon."

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the cavern…<strong>

"I am Mortis. For years, I have been watching you. The One has chosen you and your new companion up above and brought you here, Dragon Booster." The mysterious man spoke as Beau smirked at Artha.

Mortis turned until his back was facing the chosen pair and hit his staff onto the ground.

The reaction caused a glowing golden light to shine down the stone walkway to the center of a five-pointed plateau, which was surrounded by a circle of dragon statues. The light traced the form of a star until it vanished into the center, where a golden armband rose from the now-shining floor. Mortis spoke again.

"The ancient golden draconium armor…is now yours to command."

Artha raised an eyebrow before asking.

"Armor? Where's the rest of it?"

The last part resulted with Beau hitting the back of Artha's head with his tail.

"Hey. But seriously, it's an armband. How am I supposed to be the Dragon Booster with an armband?"

* * *

><p><strong>Up above…<strong>

Dart was still fighting off the crew as some of the members began to surround her and Parm. Lance was being held by the collar by Moordryd, who took his Com-Link and tossed it to the ground.

"No tricks. Where is your brother?"

But the Dragon Eye leader was soon caught off guard by Kitt running into the scene with Wyldfyr, giving out a battle cry. Wyldfyr leapt over Desepshun, causing Moordryd to let Lance go out of reflex while the red dragon skid on the landing, causing a dust cloud around the crew, enabling Parm and Dart to get out of there.

"Everyone! Get to the bridge!" Kitt called out.

Dart wasn't at all happy to see her.

"You!"

Kitt glared back at her.

"Another time, alright, Miss Westerner!"

Dart wanted to protest ,but after seeing the Dragon Eye crew beginning to advance on them, she had to stay silent. Once Dart joined up with the boy on the wooden bridge, Kitt activated two of her Red Thruster gears, causing a flame barrier between the four youths and the crew. She then called out to Lance.

"Call your brother! We can't keep this up for long!"

Dart held her broadsword at the ready.

"I'll back you up if they get pass the fire!"

* * *

><p><strong>Back underground…<strong>

"You must learn to release the secret powers of you, Dart, and Beau. But you may only need to say the words needed to awaken Dart's Dragoon abilities once. She will learn the rest in time." Mortis told Artha after he placed the armband on his right wrist.

But as he looked up, he saw that Mortis had vanished.

"But how will I know when we're ready!" Artha yelled.

Mortis' voice echoed in the shadows of the cavern.

"You will know."

Artha's Com-link beeped as Lance called on the other line.

"Artha! We're in trouble! It's the street crew! We need help!"

"Hang on, Lance! I'm on my way!" Artha told his brother as he approached Beau.

"Beau! It's time!"

He then held up the amulet before placing it in the armband.

"Release the dragon!"

* * *

><p><strong>Up top once again…<strong>

Back at the stables, the Thruster gear on Wyldfyr went out.

"Oh no." Kitt spoke.

Moordryd smirked under his mask.

"Looks like the heat's on you. Get her and the Westerner."

But just as it looked like it was over, a dragon's roar caught the attention of the two groups. Looking at the ruins of the house, the groups saw Beau, in his black and gold form, standing on the remains of the roof with a new person on his back. This person was wearing blue and gold armor with helmet in the style of a dragon's head. A tinted visor hid his eyes.

"The black and gold dragon!" Cain exclaimed.

At the sight of the armored person, Moordryd realized.

"He's chosen a Dragon Booster!"

Beau gave out a loud roar to begin the fight.

"I want that dragon!" Moordryd called out.

The crew answered and tried to get some Black Control gear onto him, but Beau jumped up into the air and landed in the middle of the crew, using a mag-burst to send them flying.

But when it seemed that victory was at hand, the crew regrouped and managed to corner Beau and the Dragon Booster at the ledge of the stables.

"Perfect." The Dragon Booster muttered.

Moordryd smirked again.

"No escape."

But the Dragon Booster had a trick up his sleeve.

"You forgot that I have another partner!"

He then raised his arm and aimed the arm and his hidden eyes at Dart and her pendent.

"Wake up! Dragoon of the Red-Eyed Dragon!"

Upon hearing those words, the stone began to shine red.

"What the-?" Dart asked in shock as the stone shone brighter and brighter.

As it did, she felt a burning sensation within her. It was hardly painful, but it was becoming overwhelming for the warrior. The Dragon Eye crew as well as the youths behind Dart backed away as they, too, felt the heat of the girl.

"AAHHH!"

Dart gave out a cry as the light and flames finally consumed her before shooting into the sky like a fire cracker.

From the highest point in the air, a flaming comet with wings flew down and shot past the crew, startling them, before hovering next to the Dragon Booster and Beau, who, despite having been told what would happen, watched in amazement as the fireball landed gracefully and faded revealing the new form of Dart Feld. The new Dragoon of the Red-Eyed Dragon.

Dart was dressed in black pants and red armor that shone like sun-kissed water. The chest plate was fitted to her form with a large, green jewel in the center of her chest. The shoulder plates were black with a red rib-like design on top before the meeting the red, flame-like gauntlets that covered her forearms. There were thigh plates that hung from the chest armor before meeting with knee-high, high-heeled boots with green jewels at the kneecaps. On her forehead was a headband with six green smaller jewels decorated on it.

But what was most impressive was her wings. Protruding from her back and armor were red wing-bones that ended with a clawed, disk-like 'elbow' before the bones of the wings went down past her thighs. Attached to each bone were green translucent wing membranes that shone like light. Her sword also took on another shape with a longer, silver blade with a red hilt and a green jewel on both sides of the hilt.

Both the youths and the crew were amazed by the emergence of the Dragoon, until Moordryd snapped them out of it.

"What are you all standing there for? Get them!"

Dart opened her eyes, and, upon seeing herself and the crew before her, turned to the Dragon Booster.

"What the-? What's going on?"

The Dragon Booster, who showed to Dart that he was Artha by revealing his face to her, spoke.

"Your Dragoon form! Just do what you do and figure out the rest!"

Dart wanted to ask Artha more questions, she saw the crew and took out her sword. As Beau and Artha fought on the ground, Dart used her wings to give her an advantage.

Upon seeing the Dragoon's power and the Dragon Booster, the crew ran for it, leaving Moordryd behind.

"What? Where are you going? Come fight, you cowards!"

But Moordryd's orders were in vain as Dart and Beau, with the Dragon Booster on his back, approached them. Dart pointed her sword at him while Artha pointed to him.

"You're next."

Moordryd looked for a way out and found it with his dragon, Desepshun. She was wearing Green Ramming gear. With an idea, Moordryd used his Com-Link to activate the gear. Once it was, Desepshun lifted her head and allowed the gear to fire an iron sphere at the two heroes. Dart was quick and used her sword to send it flying at Moordryd, who ducked. The ball, instead, it the sign before hitting a support cables that held the garden section in place, causing Parm and Lance to slide down. Wyldfyr leapt off the structure, unaware that Kitt fell off and was sliding with them.

"NO!" Artha called as he raced to the structure with Dart flying after him.

Moordryd smirked as he snuck away.

"No time for me, huh?"

The two heroes managed to make it to the edge to find Kitt, Parm, and Lance holding on a cable. Beau bit onto the cable as Artha began to pull the cable in place.

"Hang on, guys. We're coming."

Dart then flew over the edge and began to help Parm back on to the structure. Despite the situation they were in, Parm found it fascinating to wittiness the birth of a Dragoon and being aided by one that could actually fly.

But as Dart set the genius back onto the structure, Lance called out.

"I can't hold on much longer!"

His gripped slipped, but was caught by Kitt as Dart approached them.

"Hand him to me!"

Upon hearing the cable snapping, Kitt did just as she began to fall.

"No!" The group called out as Beau and Artha jumped off after her.

"Artha! What are you doing?" Parm called.

Artha responded. "What I have to do!"

"Artha! Dragons jump! They can't fly!"

"You idiot! I'm the one with wings right now!" Dart called out as she handed Lance to Parm and flew after them.

She made it in time to see Artha catching Kitt.

"Ok. You've got me. But who's got us?"

Kitt screamed as they plummeted downward. But just as it seemed to be a short future for the group, Beau focused his energy, allowing it to form at his sides, taking the shape of wings. Artha whooped as he and Kitt glided on Beau. Up above, Parm and Lance watched what happened through their binoculars.

"They're alright! Beau's got…superpowers." Parm spoke.

"Drac." Lance responded.

But as Beau continued to glide alongside Dart, who managed to catch up with them, Kitt spotted a section of fallen stone blocking the path.

"Oh, no! Look out!"

Artha saw this and looked at Dart.

"Dart! Is there anything you can do about this?"

Dart looked at the stone and an image came to her mind. A Dragoon ability.

"I think so. Just give me a sec!"

With that said, Dart stopped flying and hovered in the air. Her armor glowed as she focused her newfound power into a spell. Once she was ready to perform it, she threw her sword into the air focused her energy to form in front of her. She then raised her fist before calling out the spell's name.

_**"Flameshot!" **_

She then punched the fireball that had formed in front of her, causing it to collide and shattering the stone before she caught her sword.

This didn't go unnoticed by Lance, Parm, Artha, Kitt, and Beau.

"Drac! Did you see that? She made a fireball and destroyed that stone!" Lance told Parm.

"I see it, but I don't believe it! She has superpowers too!" Parm exclaimed.

Kitt and the Dragon Booster held their comments until after Beau landed on an available rooftop. Once Beau came to a complete stop, Kitt got off.

"Who are you? What are you?"

"I'm the…" Artha cleared his throat, trying to act macho. "I'm the Dragon Booster." But it ended up in a cough, earning a grin from Kitt.

They turned their heads to find Dart landing behind them, a light indicating that she was referring back to her original self, and looking completely exhausted.

"Next time, leave the flying to me." She then passed out onto the pavement.

The Dragon Booster magged off Beau and ran toward Dart with Kitt next to him. Kitt checked the Dragoon's vitals before telling the Dragoon Booster the results.

"She's exhausted. There's no way she can go back to the stables now."

But the Dragon Booster figure out what to do.

"Don't worry. I'll take her back. You just head home and rest."

Kitt nodded as the Dragon Booster picked Dart up, bridal style, and was magged back onto Beau. With the Dragon Booster and the Dragoon on his back, Beau ran off the roof, gliding off. Kitt sighed as she watched them in the distance.

"Dragon Booster."

* * *

><p><strong>With the Penn party…<strong>

Dart groaned as she manage to wake at the sound of voices over her head. Her vision was blurry at first, but cleared up to reveal Artha, who was back to his original self; Lance, and Parm.

"Shh! She's awake." Parm shushed the brothers.

Dart groaned.

"Ugh…what happened?"

"You've used up your energy in your Dragoon form and passed out. I brought you back here to rest." Artha explained.

Looking around, Dart saw that she was indeed back at the stable, resting on a red and blue Beau's side while Lance and Parm got her something to eat and drink. She groaned as she accepted the food and drink.

"Ugh. I feel like I've been hit into a wall by a giganto."

"A giganto?" Parm asked.

"One of the sentient races on Endiness. Human-looking, but big and strong, like a Bull-class dragon. Maybe even bigger and stronger." Dart explained.

"Dart. How did it feel becoming a Dragoon? You were totally Drac!" Lance asked her in admiration.

Dart gave it some thought before she chose the correct words to explain it.

"Well, when Artha said those words, I felt like I was on fire from the inside out, literally. When I've fully changed, it was like being both a dragon and a volcano at the same time."

"What about that ability you used? The one with the fireball?" Parm asked.

"You mean the 'Flameshot' spell? When we were about to hit that stone barrier, I saw an image of a former Dragoon performing the same spell. I've just figured it out as I did it in the end."

"Alright, you guys. I think that's enough questions for today." Artha told his brother and best friend, who both groaned at the statement.

The new Dragon Booster looked at his partner and foster sister.

"And you get some sleep when you're done."

As much as Dart wanted to say something smart-aleky back, she had to agree with her partner as she at half-a-sandwich, drank the water, and went back to sleep.

A new age had begun…

* * *

><p><em>Please review and don't flame please.<em>


	4. Into the Flames

**Chapter 4**

**Into the Fire**

_Sorry for the long wait. I ran out of gas._

* * *

><p>By morning, Dart's consciousness was making its way back to the waking world. But even as she slept, she went over the previous night's events in her head a few times. She still couldn't believe that she had become an actual dragoon, like the ones in the stories. And Artha found some sort of armor that kept his true identity a secret, ensuring Beau's safety. But little did Dart knew that there was more to the stone that was her source of power.<p>

When she opened her eyes she found that the Penn Brothers and Parm were out of the stable, where they were staying until they can afford getting the house fixed. The heat from the dragoon armor had faded slowly than her transformed state, so she didn't need to see a doctor. The only problem was that she was greatly weakened by the event and that made getting around by herself a hassle. It frustrated her even more when the boys had to leave her behind to rest.

"There is no way Dart had any problems when _he_ became a dragoon for the first time." She groaned in frustration.

Suddenly, the doors to the stable she was in burst open, but not by enemy forces.

"Artha? Parm? What's going on?"

She then noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Lance?"

Artha, remaining on Beau, spoke anxiously.

"Pyrrah of the Dragon Flares has taken Lance. Says he tried to steal her gear. She's now holding him hostage at the Flares' hideout."

Hearing this, Dart struggled to stand.

"Where's my sword?"

Parm waved his hands wildly as Dart struggled to keep standing.

"Don't even _think _about it, Dart! You're still weak from your transformation, not to mention that such hostility could only make the situation worse."

"Parm's right, Dart. Pyrrah wants me to trade something for Lance. And I have a bad feeling that I know what she wants." Artha replied.

"All the more reason to grab my sword." Dart replied.

Parm gave an exasperated sigh. "You are unequivocally stubborn!"

He then turned his attention to Artha.

"Why _did _we leave her here?"

Artha answered his question.

"There's somebody here I think can help with everything."

As Beau approached a wall with a saddle hook, Parm spoke.

"But we must plan Lance's rescue. Assuming the crew is the average size of seventy-five to one hundred local members-!"

But Dart cut him off as Beau lifted the hook and the wall opened into some sort of chamber.

"What in the world?"

But before she could say anymore, Beau magged her onto the saddle behind Artha and walked inside with Cyrano and Parm.

"Where are we going?" Parm asked.

"Down." Artha said simply as the chamber began to move downward.

As the chamber stopped, the door opened and revealed to the two newcomers what Artha had seen the other night. Parm was amazed.

"Whoa."

Dart remained apprehensive.

"Where are we?"

It was then that Parm began to babble…again.

"Is this…the ancient Dragon City? *gasp* It is! This is a Dragon Temple! I've seen pictures! My mum teaches about this at Tech Academy! About a time when humans and dragons lived and worked together!"

But before Dart could say anything to shut Parm up, someone else shushed him, their appearance causing Parm to scream and fall off Cyrano. Dart looked around for a weapon when Artha turned and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok, Dart."

Parm began to babble again.

"_That _is an ancient Dragon Priest! _You_ are a Dragon Priest, right? My mum told me-!"

But the loud sound of the staff the priest tapped on the ground was enough to stop Parm's talking, more or less.

"Oh...uh, ok. I'm…obviously talking too much. I'm just…gonna listen now."

After a moment of pleasant silence, the priest turned to Dart, who was still on edge.

"There is no need to be hostile, Red-Eye Dragoon. I am an ally."

_"But are you an ally I can trust?"_ Dart thought, still suspicious.

From a pocket, the priest pulled out a spherical bottle that Dart immediately recognized.

"That's a healing potion! From Endiness, no less. How?"

The priest approached Beau just as Artha was dismounting.

"We Dragon Priests still remember our roots from across the sea, Dart. We are but few who still trade with our motherland."

After being given the potion, Dart consumed its contents as Artha explained to the priest and herself on what happened.

"…and then Pyrrah took Lance and said that I have two hours to get to this 'Fire Cave'."

It didn't take long before the priest answered the group of teenagers.

"It isn't like the Dragon Flares crew to attack other racers. Did you see any strange devices on Pyrrah's dragon? A black pod, of sorts?"

Artha thought for a moment before he remembered.

"Yeah! I saw something just like that on her saddle!"

The priest spoke in an unfriendly tone.

"Word Paynn."

"Paynn?" Artha echoed before he made the connection. "As in Paynn Incorporated? Moordryd's father?"

The priest began to explain.

"Word Paynn is an old enemy of mine who always felt that he and his dragons should rule the world. For years, he's tried to create Black Draconium control gear that goes beyond helping humans control dragons."

Dart was the one how answered, not liking the idea.

"It helps him control humans!"

The priest nodded.

"Yes. Control the Down City crews to cause fear and chaos, bringing the planet closer to a Dragon-Human War."

"But if Word controls the Down City crews…" Artha trailed off before narrowing his eyes at another connection. "Is _he _the one responsible for trying to steal Beau, kidnap Dart, and for what happened to my father?"

"I am certain of it." The priest answered.

"Well I'm the Dragon Booster! And I am the one who is supposed to stop the war! And I'm going in!" Artha bellowed.

But Parm and Dart intervened as the latter slid off Beau.

"You're being hot-headed again. Just like the race today!"

"And you and I are partners in this, whether we like it or not! We need to come up with a plan."

The priest then spoke again.

"They are right."

"We are?" The two asked simultaneously.

"Pyrrah and her crew aren't responsible for their actions, Artha. Word Paynn is. You must somehow get close to Pyrrah and get the Black gear from her saddle. That will destroy Word's hold on her. And I have no doubt Dart will be a valuable asset in this mission."

Artha looked at Dart with a confused look.

"What do you mean, 'a valuable asset'?"

Dart was about to react when the priest spoke again.

"As the Red-Eye Dragoon, Dart is invulnerable to fire while in her Dragoon form. This will come in use whenever you are in a fiery situation. The Red-Eye dragon inside the stone will protect her from just about anything Pyrrah can throw at her."

The Draconians and the dragons looked at the priest in confusion.

"The stone?" Parm asked.

Dart answered by pulling out her pendent, the stone shining in the gold clasp, as the priest continued.

"The stone, known as a Dragoon Spirit, contains the soul of a powerful dragon from 14,000 years ago, from a terrible war known as the 'Dragon Campaign.' The stone has, in a way, still maintains the dragon's consciousness, allowing the soul inside to actually _choose _its master and grants them its power. And I am certain that the Red-Eye will help you in any way he can. But that is a story for another time."

* * *

><p><em>Two hours later, at the entrance to the Fire Caves…<em>

"You know, you didn't have to come along." Artha spoke to Dart as they entered the caves.

Dart folded her arms as she spoke.

"I'm not letting you do this alone. Besides, I was going stir-crazy in those stables."

"But if Paynn knows about the Dragoons, don't you think this will be a great time to capture you." Artha asked.

"Hey. I'm not afraid." Dart retorted.

But before Artha could argue, Beau halted, forcing the duo to quit arguing and look onward. Ahead of them was a lava lake with a miniature volcano in the center. And on the ground in front of them was an armband.

"Lance."

With that, Artha motioned Beau to move on ahead, only to stop at the sight of the Dragon Flares relaxing with their dragon, Pyrrah and a small boy sitting on their dragons in front of a fire geyser.

Pyrrah then spoke.

"Welcome to the cave of the Dragon Flares, Dart Feld and Artha Penn."

Pyrrah then motioned to a solitary Red dragon with Lance sitting on it.

"Lance!" Artha called out.

"You ok?" Dart asked.

Lance folded his arms, his eyes narrowed.

"No! And this place smells worse than a dragon's stall!"

Artha gave a smirk while Dart sniffed the air and found it to be sulfuric. Seeing a black circular object on Pyrrah's dragon, Artha spoke.

"Nice control gear. A gift from Word Paynn?"

Pyrrah spoke again, but this time, Word Paynn spoke through her.

"Very perceptive, young Penn. But enough talk. Now that you're here, where is the Black-and-Gold dragon that your father raised?"

Dart spoke up, remembering the cover story she and Artha conceived.

"Conner Penn's stables were destroyed, and I told the Dragon Booster to keep him in hiding."

"You tell me what I want to know, or I will keep this brat as my newest crewmember." Pyrrah threatened.

Artha then decided to make a bold move.

"Then how about I race you for Lance? If I win, you let us go. You win, and I'll tell you what I know about my father's dragon."

"What are you doing?" Dart hissed at Artha.

But Pyrrah spoke before the dragoon could stop the negotiation.

"How deliciously reckless. So you do know something after all. But how about a little…twist in the bet?"

Dart narrowed her eyes further.

"What twist?"

Pyrrah spoke.

"We shall race through my lava course. You against us. But if you lose, not only will we take your dragon, but we will also deliver the Westerner to someone who would…benefit from her more."

Artha, Beau, and Dart were shocked at this. As was the younger boy as he spoke to Pyrrah.

"Two against one? Where is the honor in that? We are Dragon Flares. Ever since the race today, you've been acting weird."

"My race, my terms!" Pyrrah snapped before returning her attention to Artha. "Finish first through the Fire Gate and you are free~. Lose the race, and you lose everything. And to make sure there are no little tricks…" She then grabs Lance and sets him on her saddle. "…the brat rides with me."

"My name is Lance!" Lance growled.

"Enough!" Pyrrah shouted as she and the boy took off. "Race on!"

Artha scoffed.

"Huh! So much for a fair start."

Dart, however, was far less patient.

"What are you doing standing around? Let's go!"

The race began without a hitch, until the first obstacle. As Pyrrah and the boy made their way across a river of lava, the second team had more problems as the stone path raised different sections every now and then, impeding a smooth ride. But Artha wasn't going to let this deter them.

"Come on! Faster, boy!"

Both dragon and dragoon looked at Artha as Beau forced himself to smash through pillar after pillar of cooled magma in order to keep going. But as they passed a fifth pillar, Dart noticed something about Beau.

"Hold it, Beau!"

Hearing his second rider, Beau halted and began to pant. Artha turned angrily at Dart. "What do you think you're doing!?"

Dart smacked Artha in the back of the head as she scolded him.

"Telling you to cool off and look!"

She then pointed to Beau's body, which was steaming, which was steaming to cool himself off. Seeing the strain their dragon was taking, Artha managed to cool down before speaking.

"I'm sorry, guys. Parm was right. I am a hot-head."

He then looked onward to see Pyrrah and the boy far ahead of them.

"What have I done? We'll never catch Pyrrah!"

But Beau, after cooling down, let out a roar that echoed throughout the cave. Dart smirked.

"I guess that's his way of saying the race is far from over."

With that, Beau took off. But as they closed in, the rock ceiling of the cave began to crumble. Looking ahead, Dart could see that the boy was using his Red Thruster gear to heat up one of the stalactites, the heat causing the ceiling to quake.

Dart got out her sword and stood on Beau. Artha looked at her and called out.

"What are you doing!?"

His answer came as Dart swung her sword while keeping one hand on Artha.

"Providing clear weather!"

But the quaking stopped as the stalactite the boy was firing up broke and fell, destroying the stone bridge of the track. This sudden event caused the boy's dragon to rear up and causing the boy to fall onto a stone slab, his hand inches away from the hot magma.

Seeing this, Dart sheathed her sword as Beau jumped over the gap.

"Let me off here!"

Artha looked to Dart.

"Are you serious?"

But Dart remained steadfast.

"There's no way I'm leaving that boy there. I'll catch up to you two afterwards!"

Realizing what the girl was going to do, Beau magged Dart to the ground as Artha called out.

"You better hurry, Dart!"

Once the racer and their dragon were off, Dart turned her attention to the unconscious boy.

"Only one way." She replied as she took out her pendent. "I don't know how to properly use you, yet. But please, let me become a dragoon."

Hearing her plea, the Dragoon Spirit responded with a familiar red light, enabling Dart to become a dragoon once again. Dart then looked at her wings and smiled.

"Thank you."

With her instincts guiding her, Dart flew downward to the boy, who was regaining consciousness. Landing on the stone, Dart spoke to the boy.

"Come on. Let's get you out of here."

The boy looked up to his rescuer and marveled at the sight, but was uncertain.

"You came back for me? What about the race?"

"Already taking care of as we speak. Now hang on." Dart replied as she picked up the boy and, surprising him further, flew into the air and back on to the track, her armor protecting them from the intense heat.

After setting him down, the boy spoke to the dragoon.

"Thank you!" Dart smirked and flew off, leaving the boy and his dragon behind, just as Pyrrah ordered her dragons to surround Artha.

"You've lost. Now tell me what you know about your father's dragon!"

But before anyone could say anything, Dart dashed in, her sword ready, and called out.

"How about this for an answer, Paynn!"

With one quick swipe, Dart cut the Black control gear in half, the pieces falling to the ground.

With the gear broken, Pyrrah regained herself.

"Wha…what in the world?"

After Lance got down, Artha got off Beau and approached Lance.

"You ok, Lance?"

Lance hugged his brother as he spoke.

"I wanna go home."

With her senses in order, Pyrrah spoke to the Penn brothers.

"Th-that black gear. What happened?"

The boy, whom Dart had saved, approached the Dragon Flare and spoke.

"Pyrrah!"

He then turned to Dart, who was still in dragoon form.

"She came back and pulled me out of the lava spikes. She-both of them risked losing the race to save me!"

Taking this in, Pyrrah spoke to the Penn brothers and Dart, who rejoined the two.

"I am so sorry. I haven't been my lovely self lately, have I?"

She then spoke while slowly casting her gaze to Dart.

"Do you realize that you've both risked losing your dragon, and your brother, to save _my_ younger brother?"

The trio of humans spoke in surprise.

"Younger brother?"

Pyrrah continued.

"I reward your hearts with this Level 4 Red Thruster gear."

As she said it, her dragon magged off the Red gear of itself and onto Beau as Pyrrah continued.

"Take it. And may the fire in your hearts light the way to your destinies."

Dart bowed in thanks, but Artha remembered something and reached into his pocket while he called to Beau.

"Beau, look! I got more candy bars for you."

Beau turned his head to Artha, giving a comical look as the rider pulled out a melting chocolate bar. Dart laughed.

"But they're all melted."

Artha laughed as he spoke to his foster sister.

"Heh. I guess when you're hot, you're hot."

In response to that statement, Beau swung his tail at Artha's legs, causing him to fall onto his back.

"Beau…"

Pyrrah laughed.

"Oh, so I see…'hot shot'."

As the group laughed, Pyrrah pulled something out of her pocket and tossed it to Dart.

"For saving my brother, fire dragoon."

Dart looked at what seems to be a fire charm for a charm bracelet when she noticed what Pyrrah had said.

"You know of the dragoons?"

Pyrrah nodded.

"The story of the dragoons are far from forgotten in most of the crews, my friend."

* * *

><p><em>Please review and no flames.<em>


End file.
